Timeline
This page is a timeline of all the events that take place in the Gloryhammer universe. All times are coordinated to Dundonian Standard Time. 5000 BD The Ancient Ones arrive on Earth. 4975 BD Thorulax the Omnipotent builds a Galactic Nexus beneath Mount Law in eastern Caledonia. 1000 BD The evil sorcerer Zargothrax is born in Auchtermuchty 217 BD The legendary hero Dundax is born. 1 AD The legendary hero Dundax founds the city of Dundee, on the banks of the River Tay in eastern Caledonia. The principality of Angus begins to spread out from the mighty city. 21 AD Dundax dies at the age of 238. 450 AD Prolon I founds the order of the Knights of Crail in Fyfdonia. 743 AD A great war is fought between the principalities of Angus and Fyfdonia, in which many innocents die. However, in the end, the forces of cosmic justice prevail, and the two lands unite into one. The Angusian city of Dundee becomes the capital of the new Kingdom of Fife. 944 AD The Hootsman is born in Unst. 956 AD Angus McFife is born in the city of Dundee from their parents Robert and Jeanne. His mother dies in childbed. 960 AD The farseer Malyroth in the city of Anstruther dreams about the end of Dundee and goes crazy. He writes the Anstruther's Dark Prophecy and swears his loyalty to Zargothrax. 992 AD September *September 13th, 992 AD Zargothrax casts a spell on the unicorns of the Kingdom turning them into undead creatures of darkness. *September 14th, 992 AD (First Battle for Dundee) An army of undead unicorns led by the evil sorcerer Zargothrax attacks the city of Dundee, resulting in an epic battle and the capture of the city by the forces of evil. To defend the city, soldiers, knights, wizards, and sorcerers fought alongside but fell to the power of the evil Sorcerer. The whole population of Dundee is killed and resurrected by Zargothrax to serve as slaves, using them to build his citadel. The princess has been frozen in the Citadel's Hall. *September 15th, 992 AD In the aftermath of the invasion of Dundee, Angus McFife flees the city on horseback, riding his horse to Glenrothes. * September 16th, 992 AD Angus McFife arrives in the Town of Glenrothes where he encounters the Ancient Treeman that lives with the spirits of the forest. He tells him that if he wants to defeat Zargothrax he must ride North and gather 3 powerful artifacts, they are called "The Relics of Legend" and they are the Magic Dragon, the Hammer of Glory and the Amulet of Justice. He tells him about the first artifact, the Hammer of Glory, which is located on the far mountains of the Scandinavian regions. On the top of the Mount Ádjit. When the meeting between the two finished, a powerful roar has been heard through the town. The sky becomes dark and in a sudden, a storm was raging. From the darkest cloud appeared an enormous dragon with a body made of flowing lava and black stone. The Treeman ordered Angus to flee from the town and begged him to accomplish his task. With his pride shattered to pieces, Angus started to ride to the East, looking for a way to reach the Hammer. * September 25th, 992 AD Angus arrived at the feet of the Mount Adjit where the Hammer lies. He starts climbing the mountain fighting many foes and finally arrived at the Sacred Shrine where the weapon is hidden. When he entered the shrine, he found nothing but an old, little, rusty hammer at the center of the cave, positioned on an altar made of ice. When he grabbed the hammer, a wall melt and an Enormous Yeti came out and attacked the prince. After a fierce battle, the hero managed to kill the beast and a mystical voice spread through the cave: "You passed the test of Faith, Hero, here is your reward" The rusty hammer, still in his hands, got covered by a luminescent glow and turned in an enormous white warhammer. Angus raised the hammer to the heavens above, where the gods were watching pleased. October * October 17th, 992 AD Angus Mc Fife returned to the Kingdom of Fife and starts marching southwards. There he encounters a village of wizards that use a premonition to indicate the path to him. They tell him that the Dragon is hidden in the Shadowlands near Strathclyde, an unknown dark forest where no one ever entered that indicates the end of the realm. They gave him a small scroll with only a word on it "Throw". They also tell him that the dragon is hidden in a massive room full of mirrors and fire. In the middle of the forest, where spirits hissed in his mind, he discovers a door that brings to a chamber underground. There was a fire burning at the center of the room, the walls, the floor, and the ceiling were made of mirrors, creating a distorted vision of the space. There were a few objects on an altar in front of the pyre. # A Crown # A Ring full of Gems # A Picture of a Naked Beautiful Woman # An image of a King surrounded by treasures # A Plate full of food # A bowl of blood # A fine pillow Under the Altar, if seen from a mirror, there was only a word: "PATIENCE" When he moved one of the objects, the mirrors of the room materialized an image of the hell and a Deamon appeared in the middle of the fire. Once the Deamon was slain, the hero understood the test and he sat down in front of the fire, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, the fire is turned off and the room turns dark. Then, all the mirrors started to become white and in the middle of the room, there appeared the Magic Dragon. Hitting the dragon had no effect, even with his powerful hammer. After some time, he saw that the dragon image was only reflected by one of the mirrors in the room. After he realized his mistake he destroyed the mirror and the dragon suffered from it. The mirrored image passed on to another mirror, now he knew how to slay the beast. When the enormous lizard was laying on the ground, he threw the scroll onto him. The dragon had been absorbed by the scroll and, on it, appeared the image of the powerful beast and a description of his powers. He closed the scroll and left the cave, looking upon his next task. When he was outside the cave, the forest was even darker than before, he began to hear crying in the forest, it was the voice of the princess. A few female figures came out from the darkness and attacked him, all of them had the face of his beloved Princess. After some hesitation, the Prince slew the false images and start crying on his knees. November * November 1st, 992 AD December 993 AD January 1646 AD A brilliant scientist calling himself Dr Xavier Zargo appears in Tokyo. There are no prior records of his existence, but his technological and scientific prowess quickly causes a stir across the globe. 1654 AD The Kingdom of Fife starts to spread across the solar system. 1655 AD Dr Xavier Zargo disappears without a trace of his whereabouts. 1957 AD Angus McFife XIII is born on Dundax 3, in the Fifulon System. 1992 AD January *January 13th, 1992 AD The cult of Chaos Wizards attacks the stronghold of the Space Knights of Crail on Triton, releasing Zargothrax from his frozen prison of liquid ice.